


Secret Meetings

by commandershakarian



Series: Fallout one shots [5]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, The Railroad, the Dugout Inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady Corbett, on an assignment for the Railroad, meets with a BoS defector for information on their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meetings

The Dugout Inn was busy like most nights. Laughs echoed in the small space, the haze of cigarette smoke choking the air, but she didn’t mind it. In truth, she preferred the atmosphere of this place than anywhere else she’d been before. Cady Corbett pulled off her sunglasses, the dim lighting of the room making it hard to see with them on. Tucking the glasses in the pocket of her ragged flannel shirt, she approached the worn counter.

At the sight of her standing before him, the bartender grinned widely, a laugh leaving his mouth. “Miss Cady! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

His thick accent was a welcome sound. Cady smiled at the man before motioning for a drink. “Here on business, Vadim. Did you see anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel enter?”

Vadim raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want to meet with those types of people? They bring nothing but trouble, I say.”

Deacon chuckled and leaned on the bar beside her, glancing in Cady’s direction. “That’s what I’ve been telling her. She doesn’t listen to me, Vadim.”

Cady rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t mean much coming from a guy who can’t keep a face for more than a week.”

“Ouch. Cheap shot, babe.” Deacon said, motioning for his own drink. “I need something to cool that burn.”

She snorted. “I’m sure you’ve heard worse from Glory.”

“And I’ll never tell.” He teased her before raising the glass of moonshine to his lips. “What was the plan for tonight, anyway?”

Cady leaned against the counter, green eyes searching for her contact. When she didn’t find him, she sighed and took a sip of her beer. “I make contact and get out. There is no other plan.”

Deacon shrugged, a smirk on his face as he watched her beneath his own pair of sunglasses. “Or if all else fails, murder is usually a pretty good option.”

“Deacon! We are _not_ murdering anyone tonight.” She said, a smile on her lips despite her serious tone.

“Unless they start it first.” He added on before wandering into the hazy crowd, drink in his hand and a hum on his lips.

Cady shook her head, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her mouth. Deacon was many things, it was true, but boring wasn’t one of them.

Vadim chuckled before pouring her another drink. Sliding it over to her, the large man raised an expectant eyebrow. “I have a feeling you’ll need that. Good luck, Miss Cady.”

Boy, was she going to need luck.

Cady found the Brotherhood scribe sitting at a table by herself, a grim expression on her face. She had never met one of the Commonwealth Brotherhood branch. Her experience with the BoS past the Capital Wasteland was small. After Sentinel Lyons had been killed, any contact with them seemed useless. She had no other ties to the faction beyond her father and Sarah. With both dead, she had left. Rumors had reached her that they thought her dead as well. All the better for her, she thought.

Until she met Haylen.

Her light eyes met Cady’s warily. She was sweating, nervous, and clutching her hands in front of her. She wasn’t in any clothing that would signify her affiliation. Instead, she was in streets clothes: a pair of dirty jeans, a white t-shirt, a heavy jacket. Her gaze flicked around the room quickly before settling on her.

“Are you alone?” She asked without preamble.

“Are you?” She countered, sliding into the seat across from the young woman. Sure, she was Brotherhood and Cady had many friends in the BoS, but she didn’t know her. She didn’t trust her.

“No, so I’m assuming you aren’t either.” With a nervous sigh, she ran a hand quickly through her ginger hair, messing it up more than it already was. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that something needs to happen in the Brotherhood of Steel. They are out of control. People, innocent people, are dying because of them. That isn’t the group I joined. That isn’t the Arthur Maxson I know.”

The familiar name stirred something within Cady. “Maxson?”

Haylen wasn’t listening. With a sigh, she slid a piece of paper towards her before standing, putting her hands in her pockets and leaving the Inn. A tall blonde woman followed her out a moment later, a blue hat pulled down over her eyes. Taking the slip of paper delicately as if it would disappear, Cady opened it and read the words within.

_The Institute has answers._

She had no idea what any of that meant, but she figured that Deacon might. Drinking the rest of her beer, she left the table, knowing that Deacon would meet up with her and they’d return to the Railroad, one step closer to learning about what the Brotherhood was doing.

At least, she hoped.


End file.
